


Symphony of Nature

by kiso22



Series: Symphony Series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiso22/pseuds/kiso22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary for the Symphony Series: snippets of conversations from the lives of Harry and Severus</p>
<p>Summary: Harry and Severus have the significant first date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Symphony of Nature

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the snarry100 prompt challenge 335: All Natural
> 
> A/N: Thank you ever so much to accioslash and rycolfan for the wonderful beta work. They did an amazing job and I shall be forever in their debts. And thanks for ldnottingham, who unknowingly gave me the idea to include the starters in the story.
> 
> Disclamier: sadly, neither Harry, nor Severus are mine and no one pays for my obsession over them

“Oh my God, Harry! What happened to your hair?”  
“Er… I was just… You see…”  
“There, much better.”  
“Hermione! How could you? I’ve been working on it for the last fifteen minutes!”  
“Harry, listen to me. Snape agreed to date you – the _you_ he knows. Not some kind of… What were you trying to achieve, anyway?”  
“Never mind… But now it looks so messy, so unkempt, so…”  
“Natural.”  
“My problem, exactly.”  
“Oh, stop it, Harry. Apparently, not only girls get nervous before a big date.”  
“ _The_ big date.”  
“For which you will be late if you don’t hurry. Stop messing with your hair. Go, go!”

}---{}---{}---{

“Alnatura, Potter?”  
“Hermione suggested it. She said it was a roma… nice getaway from the rush of the city.”  
“Well, it certainly looks… far away from _any_ city. One might even think that this is your way to attempt kidnapping.”  
“Funny... as if I could kidnap you. Well, it’s in a bit of a remote location, being in the middle of a forest and all. But we’re here, so we might as well enjoy a dinner in the heart of nature.”  
“And now he is waxing poetic…”  
“Oh, stop rolling your eyes. At least you can’t complain about my lack of eloquence. Now, shall we?”  
“After you, Potter.”

}---{}---{}---{

“What would you like for starters, Severus?”  
“For starters? Let’s see, I’d like the exact date when I gave you permission to use my given name.”  
“Naturally, it would be the time when you agreed to go out with me.”  
“Naturally. Is it too late to reconsider this disastrous idea?”  
“Naturally. Now, stop being a spoil sport and try the grilled shrimp. Hermione said they were delicious.”  
“Stop telling me what to do or I will reconsider this whole farce. And I will have the onion soup, thank you very much.”  
“…”  
“Wipe that pout off your face, it is most unbecoming. Onion soup it is.”  
“Naturally.”

}---{}---{}---{

“So, here we are. It wasn’t a complete disaster, now, was it?”  
“Yes, Potter, it could have gone worse.”  
“At least you loved the shrimp. My shrimp.”  
“I still do not regret ordering the onion soup.”  
“And going out with me?”  
“That remains to be seen…”  
“So…”  
“Oh, for Merlin’s sake, stop loitering around my quarters. This was the first date. Could you be more obvious about your expectations?”  
“You know me; subtlety is not one of my strong suits.”  
“However lasciviousness…“  
“Lasciviousness?! Oh for the love of… Grrrrr...! Thank you for the lovely date. Uh, so… next Friday?”  
“You… you want to do this again?”  
“Well, if subtlety and lasciviousness are not, stubbornness is definitely in my nature.”  
“Very well. Until next Friday… Harry.”


End file.
